


Drabble Collection - Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers

by Woodface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not technically drabbles, but just a place for me to dump my shorter ficlets for Alex Danvers and Kara Danvers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Ayrki who not only prompted, but betaed this. 
> 
> Three sentence fic prompt - Kara/Alex, Babylon 5

Alex can barely breathe as the man scrutinizes Kara's identicard, her heart is hammering in her ears and Kara's grip on her hand tightens painfully, but then he finally - _finally_ \- nods and waves Kara through.

Relief washes through Alex, making her almost feel dizzy, and Kara's hold is the only thing tethering her to this very spot, except that she will have to let go soon because Kara isn't safe on Earth any longer. It took Alex months and months of scouting and bargaining to find a safe way out of Earth Alliance space and to Minbar.

"I don't want to go." The words give Alex enough focus so the world isn't closing in anymore, and she looks at Kara, sees the fear in her eyes, feels it as her fingers _hurt_. 

_You have to. It's the only way,_ she thinks rather than speaks the words. _I'll follow. As soon as I can. I'll follow._

She can't promise such things, not with a war coming and her serving on the frontlines, but then if everything must come to an end, then she can't imagine being anywhere but at Kara's side.

She sees the hesitation in Kara's eyes, knows that her thoughts seeped through despite everything, she can feel it in the bruising hug Kara gives here, and then she's gone. She disappears in the mass of bodies heading for a ship off of Babylon 5 to somewhere safer than here. 

Somewhere where no one can reach her, not even Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Ayrki: cop AU (I'll just give up on the three sentence part, shall I?)
> 
> Thanks to justshai for the beta!

It's the perfect end to the most grueling double shift from hell, Alex thinks as she watches the boy's hands shake as he aims his gun at her. All she can see is the terror in his eyes, the tremble of his finger as it moves to the trigger and Alex's hands are up in the air, too far away to react in time.

She stares down the barrel, watches in fascination as she can see the bullet for a split second, and then there's blue and red, and gold. The shot rings loudly in the convenience store and Alex instinctively cringes, ducking as glass shatters from a bullet that goes ricocheting, and the gun goes sailing through the air.

_Supergirl._

* * *

"Are you alright?"

Alex nods as she watches the ambulance chase off, taking her partner to the nearest hospital. She wants to follow, but there's too much to do and the medic assured her that Vasquez would be alright.

It doesn't keep her hand from shaking and she grips her baton and taser to steady herself, hoping no one notices, but Supergirl's eyes are bright, and blue, and she thinks perhaps she can see right through Alex. It's the first time Alex has been this close to her, she's been more active lately, bringing in minor perps rather than catching airplanes from the sky.

"It's okay." Supergirl's voice is gentle, reassuring.

"Thanks to you." Alex even manages to smirk, just a little, and the smile she gets in return is brilliant. Suddenly Alex understands the fuss around her, understands why CatCo is constantly praising this woman despite the fuck ups.

"It's what I do." Supergirl shrugs, as if it's nothing, as if she doesn't quite know how to handle the gratitude. "Well, everything's in hand here. I should really go."

Before the press arrives, Alex guesses, though, she's certain the kids across the road have filmed everything. "Ah. Yes, I'm sure you're busy." Alex tilts her head back, letting her hair fall away from her face, as she meets Supergirl's eyes.

"Yes. I am." Supergirl's eyes widen in realisation, and she's already turning around when she stops, her feet five inches from the ground. "It was nice meeting you,..." She ducks her head just a little, and Alex only barely realises that she's waiting for her to say something.

"Alex. Alex Danvers."

"It was nice meeting you, Alex Danvers. Be safe."

And then she's gone, the force of her departure ruffling Alex's hair and she squints up into the sky, trying to keep track of blue and red figure for as long as she can.

"You too, Supergirl," she murmurs before it sinks in that she'll be stuck at the station for another couple of hours trying to finish up the paperwork to this catastrophe.


	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayrki prompted me with the word “rain”. So here we go, have some stupid cute otp being adorable.

"You're wet."

Kara laughs and glances down at her soaked outfit while she drips water all over Alex's floor. 

"A bit," comes the unremorseful answer. Alex struggles to keep her expression irritated as Kara's eyes are full of mirth. Kara always gets like this when she flies in a thunderstorm. 

Rolling her eyes Alex hands Kara a towel, and she should have known this was coming - Kara is nothing if not a brat. 

"Jesus," Alex hisses as Kara wraps herself around Alex. 

Kara hums as she presses her cheek against Alex's, and even soaked through like this, Kara is warm.


	4. the ground beneath her feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A double drabble and a half (translation: 250 words). Thanks to Ayrki for the beta and putting up with my constant poking.

Alex smells like home. It's a scent Kara has known since the first time Alex crawled into bed with her to keep the nightmares at bay. It is safety and comfort; it _grounds_ her.

It's different now as Kara presses her nose just underneath Alex's ear and inhales. It's still there. It will always be there, but it's different and the same. It's so much more. It's sharper, and fills Kara's mind and body with desire.

Kara shifts and rests more of her weight on Alex's back as she grazes her teeth down Alex's neck. The moan she gets in response is tired, almost a whine, but Alex's hips push up against Kara's, and Kara's breath catches in her throat. 

She squeezes Alex's hands before she untangles their fingers and slowly traces a path down Alex's arm towards her shoulder, exploring the curve and shape of every muscle until her thumb brushes against the swell of Alex's breast.

"Kara." It's a complaint, or a request. Possibly both.

Kara smirks against Alex's skin, and traces her fingers down Alex's stomach as she presses an open-mouthed kiss against Alex's spine.

"Fuck," Alex curses and she presses her face further into the pillow, her hips lifting in invitation.

Kara chuckles, warm and low, and she shifts so her lips brush over Alex's ear. "I intend to," she promises as she slides her hand between Alex's thighs. Alex is slick and hot beneath her fingertips, and Kara never felt she belonged more than this.


End file.
